danganrolefandomcom-20200214-history
Kazuichi Soda
|height = 172cm (5'8") |weight = 64kg (141lbs) |chest size = 86cm (34") |blood type = A |date of birth = |likes = Coke |dislikes = Sugar-free anything |status = Alive |affiliation = Hope's Peak Academy *Class 77-B |previous affiliation = Toshima Industry High School |japanese va = |english va = |images = yes |sprites = yes }} ( ) is a student in Hope's Peak Academy's Class 77-B. His title is (超高校級のメカニック , lit. Super High School Level Mechanic). Appearance Kazuichi, being a mechanic, wears a bright green-yellow jumpsuit with a dark brown streak on the sides reaching his ankles. Kazuichi wears bright yellow sneakers as well. Kazuichi's hair is dyed hot pink and is somewhat badly layered. However, he covers said bad layering up with the gray beanie he wears. In addition to his punk rock appearance, he has thin eyes with hot pink prescription color contacts on them at all times. Above his eyes, his thin, pronounced eyebrows nearly touch his hairline. His teeth are sharp, giving him an intimidating grin. He also has earrings, the right one having a plus sign and the left one having a minus sign. Personality Kazuichi is a highly emotional character, though he tries to play it smooth and acts carefree at first. He is a very jumpy person, easily scared and often screaming in fear, like he did when Monokuma present himself as the Hope's Peak Academy's headmaster. People tend to note his intimidating appearance does not match his compulsive and cowardly personality. Kazuichi has a tendency to neglect his need for a verbal filter and often blurts things out without thinking. He also seems to be a very bad liar, leading him to be contradictory at times. While he is a genius with machinery, he appears to be a bit slow-witted otherwise. Alongside Mikan Tsumiki, he is commonly Monokuma and Hiyoko Saionji's target and often ends up being the butt of their jokes. Being the Ultimate Mechanic, Kazuichi normally tries to repair any broken items on the island with his ability and familiarity with mechanisms. He tends to carry around a wrench and he gets anxious if he cannot tinker with something. He has a great love for machinery, especially fast ones like rockets and bikes, which is ironic, since he suffers from awful motion sickness. Kazuichi also likes girls a lot, though in a rather perverted and shallow way. He has taken a strong liking to Sonia Nevermind, to an extent of being a pervert, and in constant jealousy of Gundham Tanaka. He claims that he's dreamed of a beautiful blonde girlfriend since he was a kid and his affection towards Sonia seems rather shallow, as he actually seems to dislike some of her actual personality traits, such as her love for the occult. Sonia dislikes this behavior and calls him a stalker. Despite having some weird quirks, Kazuichi is described as the 'straight man' and is one of the more ordinary students in the group. Abilities Skilled Inventor: When reviewing Kazuichi's background, despite him being skilled in repairing machinery and various other mechanical objects and appliances, he has always used his skills for his own pleasure and has an eye for creativity. This is seen by the many countless inventions that he is often seen creating, throughout his life he has created many successful inventions by using his skills as a mechanic, often these are useful tools related to his specialty field. The many inventions which he has created include making a bike that could go at a top speed of 585 mph, adding an engine to the soccer chalk line machine. These were minor inventions that he created when learning to become a talented mechanic in his father's workshop and he inputted his innovative ideas into these various technologies, despite these inventions not being successful, Kazuichi's inspired work clearly has success when it comes to motorization. Talent Back on his home, Kazuichi and his parents run a bike shop together. He is the genius mechanic of his family and always the one who's helping out at the shop since his father isn't very dependable. He has tinkered with and studied machines since he was a child and is capable of fixing anything from kids toys to household appliances. He has been surrounded by tools since he was young and has developed a habit of taking things apart and putting them back together. Kazuichi is known for making inventions of his own and is very passionate about his works. At his home, he is in the process of making a bike, and according to his calculations, it has a top speed of 585 mph. Even though he knows that kind of bike is not street legal and he will be unable to ride said bike due to his motion sickness, he is very eager to continue his incomplete project. Kazuichi often got yelled at for modifying various things at school or at home. His greatest invention was attaching an engine to the machine that draws the chalk lines on the soccer field, but it escaped through the school entrance at full speed, without curving or stopping. The things that Kazuichi fixes always end up being some kind of vehicle. Messing with machines makes him inspired and energized. Kazuichi has a dream to create a rocket ship, the biggest, fastest, and the very top of the vehicle food chain. Relationships : }} Monokuma Kazuichi is scared easily by Monokuma and his cubs and sister, being skeptical type about fighting them. He even yelled at Ibuki Mioda due to that. Participations }} *The Beginning }} Trivia *The kanji for "Kazuichi" (和一) simply means "Peaceful One", while his surname (左右田) translates as "Rice Field of Dominance" (左右 being an expression literally meaning "Left & Right"). **It could be that Kazuichi's name and surname are meant to have a bit of irony to them, considering that while he originally seemed to be very self-confident and carefree, he quickly turned hysterical following the appearance of Monokuma. *Kazuichi originally had black hair and wore glasses. *Despite becoming a mechanic who is an expert in vehicle machines, Kazuichi has motion sickness. This is most likely the reason why Kazuichi would rather take apart machines than ride them. *Kazuichi likes comic books and action movies and dislikes novels and horror movies. *Kazuichi's English voice actor, , also voices Kaito Momota. Navigation Category:A-Z Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Students Category:Hope's Peak Academy Students Category:Class 77-B